


Saturdaystuck

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Homestuck, On a Saturday
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Crossover, Gen, Jack's kind of a dick too but that's not entirely his fault, No Homestuck Characters Here, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Tay kind of has a mouth on her, also demons, also she is really insensitive sometimes, but not the way you think, cursing, like in very non-PC ways, please note that the author does not always agree with how she phrases things, trust me on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three angels and a demon decide to play a computer game.  It really doesn't go well for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdaystuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taibhsearachd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhsearachd/gifts).



> Once upon a time there was an awesome writer named Aubrey Rose who was working on a series of original novels, in which part of the larger story starred one old familiar character, versions of two not-quite-as-old-but-still-familiar characters created by her partner, and one sort-of-brand-new character.
> 
> And then said partner got into Homestuck, made a crossover AU that no one else would give two craps about, and posted it on AO3 for posterity. 
> 
> So yeah. You are welcome to read! I have no idea if and/or when I will update this more, and the characters are (thus far anyway) entirely original. There is no published fandom for these characters (YET). But hey, I get a kick out of 'em, so maybe you will too. :)

\-- archAngelet [ AA ] began pestering offline chum cityAngel [ CA ] --

AA: nate  
AA: nate get the fuck online  
AA: seriously  
AA: ...  
AA: nate i am going to fucking murder you  
AA: NATE!  
AA: jesus mary and joseph  
AA: i swear to god you are the worst sister  
AA: fuck you

\-- cityAngel [ CA ] has signed on! --

AA: thank fucking god and all the motherfucking saints  
CA: ...Really, Tay?  
AA: shut the fuck up, where have you been?  
CA: I'm pretty sure that most of the saints weren't fucking their mothers.  
AA: NATE!  
CA: Where's the fire?  
AA: your boyfriend is a douchebag and i would like to murder him  
AA: unfortunately i kind of cant so i was hoping you would  
AA: or maybe just shoot me instead  
CA: You are melodramatic and kind of a bitch.  
CA: You know we broke up months ago.  
AA: i don't fucking care he is an asshole  
AA: you can kick his ass if you want  
AA: i give you permission  
CA: You are a very violent person.  
AA: yah like this is news  
AA: i sleep with a knife under my pillow  
AA: and that's not an expression or anything  
CA: No, I wouldn't suppose it is, with you.  
AA: nate come on please  
CA: Fine, what did he do?  
AA: hes trying to make me play this stupid game or something  
AA: dont know dont care  
AA: hes trying to blackmail me  
AA: so tell him to fuck off  
CA: You drive a hard bargain.  
CA: I think I'll go with "no thanks, he's a jerk."  
AA: i could seriously punch you in the face right now  
AA: but your shadows a bit too much of a puppy  
AA: and also hed be a pain in the ass about it  
CA: Are you going to leave me alone or are you just going to keep bitching me out for not wanting to talk to my ex-boyfriend that I'm forced to continue associating with because of you?  
AA: ill ask mat hes not an asshole  
CA: Hey, Pot, nice to meet you.  
AA: fuck you too

\-- archAngelet [ AA ] ceased pestering cityAngel [ CA ] --

\-- archAngelet [ AA ] began pestering cheerfulChampion [ CC ] --

AA: mat i need a favor  
CC: um, i'm not really sure that's a good idea  
AA: why not?  
CC: because every time i do you a favor, i end up regretting it.  
CC: no offense, you're cool and you're nate's sister, but...  
AA: ugh you are so hopeless  
AA: i just wanted you to tell nates asshole exboyfriend to stop trying to blackmail me into playing his stupid video game or whatever  
AA: not exactly going to end in broken bones  
CC: uh, have you MET him?  
AA: you are such a fucking pussy  
CC: anyway, do you mean that sburb game thing he dug up? i think it sounds cool.  
AA: oh my god  
CC: what? i mean, it's unique if nothing else. and maybe he and nate will stop being so awkward around each other if we play.  
AA: you are such a freak.

\-- archAngelet [ AA ] ceased pestering cheerfulChampion [ CC ] --

CC: yeah well, so are you. :|

\-- archAngelet [ AA ] began pestering assholeCharmer [ AC ] --

AA: so apparently i have no friends  
AC: Is that so  
AA: nate doesnt give a rats ass that youre blackmailing her sister  
AA: and mats a pussyboy  
AC: Is that even news  
AA: not really  
AA: but i was hoping maybe hed jump at the opportunity to do something completely without risk  
AC: No such luck clearly  
AA: fuck you jack  
AC: Why Ms Barnam so forward  
AC: Youll have to buy me a drink first  
AA: you are such a dick  
AA: i hate you  
AA: i hate everything about you  
AC: Yes which is why I have proof that you attacked my lips with yours in a rather sensual way  
AA: stupid mistake  
AA: wont happen again  
AA: and dont you dare tell anyone  
AC: Are you going to play my game?  
AA: if you can convince nate then i guess i dont really have a choice  
AA: but i dont think you can manage it  
AC: Oh I think youd be surprised what I can still manage with your sister  
AA: ugh shut the fuck up  
AC: When it gets you so worked up  
AC: Not a chance  
AA: yeah well until she tells me herself that shes playing im going to call bullshit on your plans  
AC: Just wait and see sugar  
AC: Just wait and see

\-- assholeCharmer [ AC ] ceased pestering archAngelet [ AA ] --

\-- assholeCharmer [ AC ] began pestering cheerfulChampion [ CC ] --

AC: Matthew  
AC: I hear that youre apparently a "pussyboy"  
CC: tay talked to you, huh?  
CC: i really wish that she wouldn't call me that. :/  
AC: Well its kind of true you have to admit  
CC: jack. :(  
AC: No worries man  
AC: I will not judge you for being a pussyboy  
CC: oh joyous day.  
AC: Anyway I want to get going on this game soon  
AC: I know it will be awkward with me and Nate playing together  
AC: Do you think you can talk her into it  
CC: i don't know, maybe...  
AC: Great  
AC: Just let me know when shes set  
AC: And ask her to let Tay know  
AC: Thanks man

\-- assholeCharmer [ AC ] ceased pestering cheerfulChampion [ CC ] --

CC: i really wish you wouldn't do that.

\-- cheerfulChampion [ CC ] began pestering cityAngel [ CA ] --

CC: hey, nate!  
CA: Mat. Does this have anything to do with Tay pitching a hissy fit at me over my ex-boyfriend blackmailing her?  
CC: well... maybe a little.  
CA: Joy.  
CC: seriously, though, we're all set up to play, but we need a fourth.  
CC: will you play with us?  
CA: Shit, Mat, I don't really want to deal with him if I don't have to.  
CC: no, i know, but you don't really have to deal with him much if you don't want to.  
CC: please?  
CA: ...Are you going to come give me puppy eyes if I say no?  
CC: well, i wasn't planning on it, but that's a good plan! :)  
CA: Shit.  
CA: Fine, I'll play your stupid game.  
CC: thank yooooou!  
CC: let tay know we're getting started, ok?  
CA: Sure.

\-- cheerfulChampion [ CC ] ceased pestering cityAngel [ CA ] --

\-- cheerfulChampion [ CC ] began pestering assholeCharmer [ AC ] --

CC: nate's in!  
AC: Excellent

\-- cityAngel [ CA ] began pestering archAngelet [ AA ] --

CA: Hey, we're getting started on Jack's game or whatever.  
AA: fuuuuuuuuuuck


End file.
